Mundos distintos, sentimientos distintos
by pastanaga
Summary: En una pela contra un gremio oscuro Natsu es enviado accidentalmente a un universo diferente, en el que Fairy Tail está destrozado y a punto de desaparecer, a causa de un cruel mago...el mismo. NatsuxLucy/NatsuxErza
1. Chapter 1

**Se me ocurrió esta idea al pensar en como sería un Natsu malvado.**

 **Espero disfruten**

… **...**

El gremio oscuro había sido fácilmente por el equipo Natsu, el cual, a pesar de ser solo cinco magos, habían vencido a los casi setenta magos oscuros.

Natsu, se encontraba lanzando puñetazos a los miembros, chocando varias veces con Gray por ver quién derrotaba a más, Erza usaba su armadura de la rueda del cielo, y derrotaba a sus enemigos sin inmutarse, y por último Lucy había invocado a Virgo y a Tauro, los cuales manejaban el combate, siendo respaldada por Wendy que también se desenvolvía fácilmente, mientras que Happy y Charle los observaban al margen.

El lugar estaba casi derruido a causa de las peleas, las grandes columnas se tambaleaban ligeramente, y una gran piedra al final del lugar brillaba ligeramente con un color azul.

"Vamos, es todo lo que tienen"-gritó el Dragneel lanzando a dos magos más.

"Malditos..."-gruñó un mago dolorido.

"No estorbes rosita"-rió Gray lanzando a dos enemigos más.

"Ahora verás quién estorba hielito"-replicó Natsu reanudando la pelea.

…...

"Terminé"-dijo el pelirosa orgulloso.

"Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba"-explicó Erza que se encontraba sobre una pila de magos derrotados.

"Sí, mejor vamos saliendo de aquí, esto podría desplomarse"-explicó Lucy con una gota de sudor observando el lugar.

De un momento a otro la piedra aumentó su brillo, y el lugar se cubrió de líneas azules iluminando todo el lugar.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó la pequeña peliazul cayendo al suelo a causa de la sorpresa.

"Viene de aquella piedra"-señaló Gray.

"Pues voy a destruirla"-gritó Natsu saltando contra la piedra.

"Espera Nat..."-dijo Lucy.

El pelirosa había golpeado la piedra emitiendo un gran brillo azul y haciendo tambalear el lugar.

…...

Natsu se levantó mareado, como si hubiese estado en un transporte, al poco de recuperar el sentido, observó alrededor dándose cuenta de que no había nadie.

"Luce, Erza, Wendy...Hielitos"-gritó el Dragneel.

" **Parece que ya se han marchado..., bueno lo mejor será que yo también vaya al gremio...vaya...creía que la había roto"** -pensó Natsu observando la piedra

…...

Natsu había llegado a Magnolia, pero había algo que le extrañaba...el lugar estaba extrañamente silencioso, y cualquier persona que pasaba huía despavorida extrañando al pelirosa.

Intrigado Natsu se adentró en un local para preguntar.

Al abrir la puerta un gran silencio inundó la sala, y de repente la tensión se formó en el lugar.

"Hola"-saludó el Dragneel alegre.

"Se-Señor Dragneel"-murmuró el propietario del local.

"¿Señor?"-preguntó el pelirosa intrigado.

"¿En que podemos ayudarle señor, tal vez le apetezca una de nuestras mejores bebidas, o suculenta carne, o quizás un servicio de nuestras muchachas?"-preguntó el camarero, a la vez que Natsu era acompañado por dos bellas camareras hacia un sillón.

Antes de que el pelirosa pudiese decir nada, grandes cantidades de comida fueron puestas ante él.

"Parece delicioso"-babeó Natsu.

"Coma cuanto quiera, invita la casa"-explicó el propietario.

"Diga ahh señor"-dijo una de las camareras.

…...

"Vuelva cuando quiera"-se despidió el propietario.

"Bye Bye"-dijeron ambas camareras.

" **Que gente más amable"** -pensó Natsu contento.

…...

Natsu re emprendió el camino hacia Fairy Tail, ahora con el estómago lleno.

Al llegar en frente del gremio, se enfureció al ver el aspecto del gremio, medio destruido, y sin el emblema de Fairy Tail.

"¿Que ha pasado?"-gritó el pelirosa derrumbando la puerta del lugar-pero que..."

El interior del gremio era muy diferente a como era antes, si por fuera ya estaba en mal estado, el interior era deprimente, las mesas estaban medio destruidas, la madera casi consumida, y el lugar tampoco tenía el emblema de Fairy Tail.

Pero lo más extraño era que no había casi ningún mago en el lugar exceptuando a unos pocos.

"¿Chicos que ha pasado?"-preguntó Natsu desconcertado.

"No puede ser..."-susurró Mirajane.

"Dragneel"-rugió Gray.

"¿Que haces aquí?"-dijo Gajeel con furia

Poco a poco todos en el gremio se pusieron de pie observando a Natsu con furia, y poniendo una pose de pelea.

"¿Que demonios os pasa?"-preguntó el pelirosa al ver la reacción de los magos.

"¿Como te atreves a hacerte el idiota"-gruñó Gray.

"¿A quién llamas idiota hielitos?"-replicó Natsu.

"¿Hielitos?"-preguntó Mira

"¿Que pretendes Dragneel?"-gritó Gajeel.

"¿Que pretendéis vosotros, que le ha ocurrido al gremio, donde están todos, y que es eso de Dragneel?"-exclamó furioso el pelirosa

"Callate ya"-gritó Gray.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó Mira.

"Soy Natsu es que no lo veis"-exclamó el pelirosa desesperado.

"Si fueses Dragneel ya estaríamos muertos"-dijo Gajeel.

"¿A que te...?"-trató de decir el dragonslayer.

"El es Natsu"-afirmó una voz-pero no el que conocemos.

De la parte superior del gremio salió alguien a quién el mago de fuego no tardó en identificar como Zeref.

"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntó Gray.

"El pelirosa que tenemos enfrente emite la misma energía que el que conocemos, por lo tanto podemos decir que se trata de la misma persona"-explicó Zeref.

"¿Pero como ha llegado aquí?"-preguntó Mira.

"Porque no se lo preguntáis a él"-apuntó señalando a Natsu que mostraba un rostro de desconcierto extremo.

Tras recuperarse del shock Natsu trató de explicar lo sucedido anteriormente, teniendo la experiencia de haber viajado a Edolas, ignoró el hecho de la presencia de Zeref, suponiendo que al estar con Fairy Tail, su personalidad en este mundo era diferente.

"De acuerdo, entonces dices que golpeaste una piedra y despertaste aquí, ¿no?"-dijo Gajeel.

"Sí"-respondió Natsu.

El pelirosa se sentía incómodo a causa de las miradas de odio de los magos.

"¿Que ocurre?"-preguntó Natsu.

No recibió respuesta de los miembros del gremio, hasta que Zeref intervino.

"Eres muy similar a como era él antes"-respondió el mago con nostalgia.

Todos los magos giraron su rostro tratando de ocultar sus expresiones de tristeza al pelirosa.

"¿Que me ocurrió en este mundo?"-preguntó Natsu ahora más serio.

"Te volviste el demonio en persona Dragneel"-respondió Mira con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Que quieres decir?"-cuestionó Natsu intrigado.

"Supongo que no pasa nada por contarlo"-añadió Zeref sentándose en una de las destrozadas sillas-todo comenzó cuando...

"Se lo diré yo Zeref"-interrumpió Gray.

"¿Estás seguro?"-dijo el mago.

"Por supuesto, será más fácil, teniendo en cuenta que estuve allí"-rió melancólico.

… **...**

 **Reviews onegai**


	2. Recuerdos de fuego

**Espero les haya gustado la historia, ya aquí tienen el capítulo donde se descubrirá lo ocurrido con Nastu, espero les guste.**

… **...**

Pov Gray:

Últimamente el gremio se encontraba relativamente tranquilo, así que decidimos salir a hacer una misión, por mala suerte Dragneel deseó hacer la misión de enfrentarse a un gremio oscuro.

En aquel momento pensamos que sería fácil, si habíamos ganado en los juegos mágicos que podría pasar.

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo en un lugar apartado, allí el anciano que había solicitado nuestra ayuda nos sugirió quedarnos en una pequeña posada que se encontraba bastante cerca, recuerdo que tenían aguas termales, y al final terminamos ebrios y junto con Natsu me cargué la pared del lugar, por lo cual Erza nos golpeó, mientras Lucy se quejaba ya que al final no le llegaría el alquiler, recuerdo que Wendy solo reía de la situación.

A la mañana siguiente le preguntamos al anciano donde se encontraba el gremio oscuro, él nos indicó que aún si no lo sabía con seguridad, había rumores sobre que se ocultaban en una zona montañosa, escondida cerca de la aldea.

Rápidamente salimos hacia aquel lugar con Natsu al frente que se encontraba emocionado por patear-le el trasero.

Ya llevábamos un largo tiempo de búsqueda cuando un sonido nos alarmó, rápidamente fuimos rodeados por siete encapuchados con un emblema de una serpiente atravesada por una flecha.

Por suerte pudimos derrotarlos, aunque algo difícilmente, tras esto Erza consiguió sacarle información a uno de ellos sobre donde se encontraba su escondrijo.

Fácilmente encontramos el lugar indicado, el sitio era una amplia cueva con mucha humedad, al adentrarnos nos vimos rodeados por oscuridad, hasta que las luces se prendieron repentinamente y un hombre de pelo blanco nos rodeó junto con otros cuatro encapuchados.

…...

Flashback:

"Bien que tenemos aquí"-dijo el hombre blanco sonriendo.

"Tu eres el jefe"-gritó Natsu poniéndose en pose de pelea.

"¿Y que si lo soy?"-preguntó con sarcasmo.

"Pues que te voy a patear el trasero"-respondió Natsu decidido.

"Bien les igualamos en número, esto será pan comido"-afirmó Gray.

"En ese caso yo me ocupo del jefe, Estoy encendido"-gritó Natsu.

"Aquí les esperamos"-rió el líder.

Natsu se abalanzo rápidamente contra el jefe propinándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula, por su parte Erza había re equipado en su armadura de alas negras y mantenía un combate bastante igualado, mientras que Gray parecía manejar el combate, pero Lucy y Wendy se encontraban en problemas.

"Ábrete puerta del león"-exclamó Lucy invocando a Loke-ocúpate de ellos"-ordenó la maga.

"Espíritus celestiales eh, interesante"-rió sarcásticamente su enemigo.

Natsu se encontraba golpeando brutalmente a su adversario que no se defendía, pero antes de que pudiese lanzar su golpe final fue golpeado con una ráfaga eléctrica.

"Ahhh"-se quejó el mago.

"Natsu"-dijo Erza alarmada.

"No te despistes"-replicó su enemigo aprovechando el despiste para lanzar una ráfaga eléctrica lanzando a Erza contra un muro de la cueva.

"¿Que clase de magia es esa?"-preguntó Natsu dolorido.

"Magia de destrucción de tejidos, acabará destruyéndote en pedazos"-rió.

"Maldito, ahora verás"-gritó el pelirosa reanudando el ataque.

Por desgracia la pelea no duró mucho más ya que los enemigos lograron mermar a los magos de Fairy Tail, la primera en caer fue Wendy, seguida por Lucy, por Gray que fue alcanzado por un ataque sorpresa y sorprendente y finalmente por Erza que no soportó más.

"¿Que ocurre, esto es todo lo que tienen?"-rió el líder con sorna.

"Chicos...maldito...te derrotaré"-balbuceó Natsu, pero fue alcanzado por un ataque de uno de los encapuchados.

"Agghhh"-gruñó el pelirosa cayendo al suelo.

"Este es el fin"-dijo el jefe.

"¿Quiénes sois?"-preguntó Erza que había recuperado la consciencia.

"No tiene mucho sentido explicároslo, pero aún así...somos una antigua organización del consejo mágico que se dedicaba a experimentar con humanos, pero que con el tiempo fuimos destituidos a causa de nuestros métodos"-rió el líder con tono sádico.

"¿A que te refieres con experimentar?"-dijo ahora Natsu.

"A ver hasta donde podían llegar sus cuerpos"-mostró un rostro de maníaco.

"Maldito"-rugió el pelirosa levantándose lentamente.

"Si habíamos venido aquí era para encontrar a alguien sano con quién pudiésemos jugar...y tu pareces el adecuado"-observó con una mueca de satisfacción.

"Estás loco si crees que iré contigo"-replicó Natsu de pie.

"Eso lo veremos".

Los encapuchados golpearon al Dragneel, y este llegando a su límite cayó al suelo desplomado.

El líder hizo un gesto a uno de ellos, el cual cogió a Natsu y lo arrastró hasta llegar al jefe.

"¿Que hacemos con los otros?"-preguntó uno de los miembros.

"Déjenlos no son divertidos"-se burló el líder.

Un círculo violeta apareció bajo los pies de los encapuchados, y junto con el líder desaparecieron del lugar.

"Nat...Natsu"-expiró Erza antes de caer desmayada.

…...

Pov Gray:

Cuando desperté Erza nos contó lo ocurrido, rápidamente nos marchamos de allí registrando todo el lugar, pero no pudimos encontrar ningún rastro.

Nos despedimos del anciano rechazando la recompensa, y fuimos directos al gremio.

Allí le informamos al maestro Makarov sobre lo ocurrido, y tras el anuncio del maestro al gremio, emprendimos la búsqueda.

Estuvimos siete meses buscándolo nosotros mismos, en los siguientes tres mese enviamos folletos para informar a otros, recuerdo que en aquel tiempo el gremio calló completamente, pero si algo no olvidaré era la mirada de Lucy y Wendy, parecía como si con la pérdida de Natsu también se hubiese llevado una parte de ellas mismas

Ya había pasado año y medio cuando sucedió.

Según recientes noticias una serie de asesinatos habían sucedido en todo el consejo de magos, y ya eran cuatro magos santos los muertos hasta ahora.

Era de noche mientras el maestro nos contaba la complejidad de la situación cuando empezó a llover.

Los rayos caían numerosos, y un gran viento llenaba todo el lugar.

De repente pudimos ver una gran luz viniendo del pueblo...era un incendio.

Llegamos allí y tratamos de salvar a todos los aldeanos posibles, que solo balbuceaban algo de un demonio.

…...

Flashback:

Erza se encontraba controlando las llamas con su armadura, Wendy también trataba de apagar el incendio, y eran Lucy y Gray quiénes se encargaban de recoger a los heridos, esto se repetía en todo el lugar, pero por distintos magos de Fairy Tail, exceptuando a los que se encontraban de misión, como era el caso de Juvia y Gajeel.

De repente de entre las ardientes llamas los miembros del gremio que estaban allí presentes divisaron la figura de alguien.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó Erza, poniéndose en pose de pelea.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Fairy Tail".

En aquel momento el cielo pareció partirse y un a llamarada iluminó el rostro del hombre...Natsu Dragneel, el cual había cambiado y ahora llevaba el pelo más largo y de un tono más rojo, sus pupilas estaban enormemente dilatadas, e iba vestido con una túnica oscura.

"¿Na...Natsu?"-dijo Lucy cayendo al suelo.

"NATSUUUU"-gritaron todos los miembros presentes emocionados de volver a ver a su compañero.

"¿Donde te habías metido?"-preguntó Gray acercándose a él.

"¿Donde me he metido?"-rió Natsu-¿donde me he metido?"-repitió en voz baja.

"¿Natsu?"-preguntó Gray.

"He estado donde ustedes me dejaron... en el infierno"-respondió mostrando un rostro de locura.

"¿A que te refieres?"-preguntó Erza que era junto con Gray la única que podía articular palabra, ya que Wendy y Lucy estaban en shock.

En aquel momento una de las casas se derrumbó a causa de las llamas y el sonido de un grito lleno el lugar.

"¿No es maravilloso?"-dijo el Dragneel riendo-la destrucción es fantástica"-gritó.

"¿Que estás diciendo?"-gritó Gray.

"¿No me digas que tu...?-dijo Erza.

"Por supuesto que lo he hecho yo, quien sino podría hacer algo tan increíble"-dijo orgulloso.

"No es posible"-murmuró Erza.

"¿Ahora querría preguntarles si se unirían a mí?"-preguntó-aún después de haberme abandonado, les perdonaré si se me unen"

"¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer?"-preguntó Gray.

"Dominar el mundo"-dijo con ira.

"No nos uniremos a ti Natsu"-explicó Erza-pero sí te derrotaremos y recuperaremos al auténtico Natsu.-dijo decidida.

"Sí"-respondió Gray ya sin ropa.

"Lo suponía...son tan estúpidos...ustedes no pueden derrotarme".

Natsu aumentó su poder mágico creando un torrente de llamas a su alrededor y absorviendo todo el fuego de la ciudad.

"Que demonios"-gruñó Gray.

"Este poder...es gigantesco"-afirmó Erza.

El lugar se llenó de los magos de Fairy Tail que habían acudido alertados por la columna de fuego, entre ellos se encontraban: Macao, Wakaba, Mirajane, Bisca y Alzack, Cana y por último Makrov.

"¿Pero que?"-preguntó Macao.

"Así que aquí están todos"-dijo Natsu saliendo de las llamas.

"Nat..Natsu"-dijeron todos impactados por la aparición del joven.

"Prepárense a morir"-rió el Dragneel maníaco.

"¿Que estás diciendo Natsu?"-preguntó Macao acercándose.

"¿Espera Mcao él..."-trató de decir Erza.

El movimiento de Macao se detuvo al ser atravesado por una ráfaga de fuego que abrió un agujero en su toso fulminándolo al momento.

"Uno menos"-dijo serio.

Todos se sumió en silencio al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Macao caer al suelo.

"Pero que.."-trató de decir Cana.

De repente otra gran llamarada salió disparada de Natsu y arrasó con Bisca.

"Uno menos"-repitió.

"Ma...maldito"-gritó Alzack encolerizado lanzándose contra Natsu.

Este desapareció de la vista de todos, y reapareció detrás de Alzack, el cual se volatilizó en una explosión de fuego.

"Uno menos"-dijo mirando con locura a los demás.

Nadie de los presentes podía articular palabra todos estaban paralizados al ver los actos de su antiguo compañero.

"Mocosos"gritó Makarov llamando la atención de todos-váyanse de aquí"-dijo con el cabello escondiendo sus ojos.

"Pero maest.."

"Es una orden"-gritó-no permitiré que nadie más muera aquí".

"Como ordenes"respondieron todos.

Con lágrimas de frustración los miembros del gremio se marcharon de allí, arrastrando a Lucy y Wendy consigo que no habían hablado en ningún momento.

"¿Creen que se marcharan tan fácilmente?"-Natsu lanzó una gran bola de fuego que golpeó directamente a Cana, destruyéndola por completo-Uno menos".

Natsu fue sorprendido por el poderoso puñetazo del maestro Makarov que o envió directo a los escombros de una de las casas quemadas.

"Parece que tu también quieres pelea, eh viejo"-gruñó Natsu levantándose.

Sin embargo Makarov ignoró por completo las palabras del mago.

"Entonces que así sea"-gritó Natsu de forma maníaca, lanzándose directo hacia él.

…...

Gray Pov:

Corrimos todo lo que pudimos tratando de llegar al gremio, tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, ignorando las muertes, solo siguiendo la orden que tanto le costó decir al maestro.

Nos encontrábamos ante la puerta del gremio cuando Lucy se detuvo.

"¿Que haces Lucy?"-preguntó Erza angustiada.

Esta se limitó a no responder y giró el rumbo dirigiéndose hacia los estruendos de la pelea.

"Detente"-ordenó Erza cogiéndola del hombro-si vas allí morirás"-gritó con lágrimas en su único ojo humano.

"Natsu no me hará nada si me uno a él, sois vosotros quienes deberíais temer le, verdad Wendy"-dijo la maga rubia dirigiendo su vista hasta la pequeña.

"Sí, Natsu-san no nos hará nada"-afirmó la pequeña.

Me avergüenza decirlo, pero cuando vi aquellos ojos sin vida, no pude evitar ponerme a temblar.

"Nos vamos"-dijo Lucy apartando la mano de Erza que se derrumbó en el suelo.

…...

Flashback:

Makarov se encontraba tumbado en el suelo rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre, mientras que Natsu se acercaba a él mirándolo sadicamente con apenas pequeños rasguños.

"Ha sido divertido viejo pero este es tu fin".

El Dragneel cogió al anciano y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"¿Piensas seguir sin decir nada?"

"..."-murmuró el anciano.

"Más fuerte anciano no te oigo"-rió Natsu de forma maníaca.

"Lo siento"-dijo al fin.

"¿Eh?"-preguntó desconcertado.

"Siento no haberte encontrado a tiempo, y que te hayas convertido en este monstruo"-dijo con tristeza-espero que puedas perdonarme"

El silencio llenó el lugar y la lluvia volvió a aparecer, cayendo por los ojos de Natsu.

"Adiós viejo".respondió serio.

Natsu apuñaló al Makarov con su mano que había tomado la forma de una garra.

"Uno menos"-murmuró, soltando el cadáver del anciano.

"Natsu"-dijo Lucy acercándose a él, siendo seguida por Wendy.

"Luce...Wendy, ¿habéis venido a detenerme?"-preguntó aun serio.

"Queremos ir contigo Natsu"-dijo Lucy cayendo de rodillas ante él.

"Por favor Natsu-san"-añadió Wendy.

"¿No teneís miedo de que os mate?"-preguntó sádico.

"No digas tonterías tú no matas a la gente Natsu"-respondió Lucy.

"¿A que te refieres, no ves..."

"Natsu-san no ha tenido la culpa, solo ha sido un accidente"-finalizó Wendy con la lluvia cayendo de sus ojos.

"Vaya"-rió el Dragneel desconcertado-pueden venir conmigo si quieren"-aceptó Natsu.

"Arigato Natsu"-respondió Lucy.

"Por ahora nos marcharemos...volveré a por ellos otro día"-dijo fijando la vista en el gremio de Fairy Tail-por ahora dejaré que la desesperación haga más daño que yo"-rió sádico.

"Nos vemos...Fairy Tail"-susurró creando un círculo mágico llevándose consigo a Lucy y Wendy en un torrente de llamas.

… **...**

 **Se que dije que solo continuaría las tres historias elegidas, pero a mí parecer este tipo es de los menos explotados y me parece interesante.**

 **Si les ha gustado no duden en dejarme sus piniones para continuar, así que...**

 **Reviews onegai**


End file.
